parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little She-Wolf Part 3 Bianca at the Sunken Ship
(Cut to an underwater graveyard.) (A blue female wolf with a green mertail with clear mint-turquoise fins pops up. She wears a purple shell bra. She also carries an orange shoulder bag over her right shoulder. Her name is Bianca.) *Boy's Voice: Bianca! Wait for me! *Bianca/Ariel: Runt! Hurry up. (Someone catches up. That someone is a grey wolf with a gray stomach, torso, and chin and a black nose. His name is Runt, Bianca's best friend.) *Runt/Flounder: (breathing heavily) You know I can't swim that fast. (Bianca gasps and points to a faraway sunken ship.) *Bianca/Ariel: (from o.c.) There it is! Isn't it fantastic? (Back to Bianca and Runt.) *Runt/Flounder: Yeah. Sure. I-it's great. Now let's get outta here. (swims away) *Bianca/Ariel: Oh (grabs Runt's tail to make him come back) You're not getting cold paws now, are you? *Runt/Flounder: Who, me? No way. It's just..it looks damp in there. Yeah. And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. (coughs unconvincingly) *Bianca/Ariel: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks. (She swims through a porthole in the ship.) *Runt/Flounder: (whispering) OK. Yeah, you go. I'll stay here and- (alarmed, normal voice) What? Sharks? (swims after Bianca) Bianca! (Bianca tries to swim through the porthole, only to get stuck.) *Runt/Flounder: Sawyer! I can't- I mean- Bianca, help! *Bianca/Ariel: (laughs) Oh, Runt. (she prepares to pull him out) *Runt/Flounder (whispering) Bianca, do you really think there might be whales around here? (A giant shark named Bruce swims past the ship outside) *Bianca/Ariel: Skippy, don't be such a worry wart. *Bianca/Flounder: (in a normal voice) I'm not a worry wart. (At last, he is pulled out of the porthole with a "POP!".) *Runt/Flounder: This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger. Lurking around every corn- (Runt sees a skeleton and screams, crashing into a pillar. Some wooden floor falls down on him, causing a cave-in.) *Runt/Flounder: Bianca!! (He frantically swims away, knocking over Bianca.) *Bianca/Ariel: (Skippy is shivering with fear) Oh, are you okay? *Runt/Flounder: (whispering) Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm okay. *Bianca/Ariel: Shhh! (Bianca and Runt swim up into the ship's cabin, and Bianca spots a gold fork, shining in the light.)'' *Bianca/Ariel: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? *Runt/Flounder: Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it? *Bianca/Ariel: Oh, I don't know. But I bet Miles will. (''She puts the fork in her bag. Bruce swims by outside.) *Runt/Flounder: What was that? Did you hear something? *Bianca/Ariel: (sees a pipe and picks it up) Hmm, I wonder what this one is? *Runt/Flounder (notices that Bruce is looming behind him) Bianca! *Bianca/Ariel: (from o.c.) Runt, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen. (Runt then turns around to see Bruce about to take a huge chomp out of them. Runt notices this and freaks out.) *Runt/Flounder: (screaming) Shark!! We're gonna die!! (Bruce chases them all around the sunken ship. Bianca loses her bag as it snags on a spiky piece of the wooden floor. She goes back for it. Bruce almost gets them. They head for two separate portholes. Bianca swims out of one.) *Runt/Flounder: Oh no! (He is stuck in the same porthole again. Sawyer goes back for him and pulls him out before Monstro crashes through the ship.) (Runt screams as Bruce chases them round and round the ship. Runt goes "SPLAT!" against the ship's mast and gets knocked silly. He falls in a daze, but Bianca saves him.) (Bruce is about to eat Bianca and Runt, so Bianca swims backwards out of the anchor, carrying Runt and traps Bruce.) *Runt/Flounder: You big bully! (blows a big raspberry at Bruce, who chomps at him after he flinches and swims away, screaming again.) *Bianca/Ariel: (giggling) Runt, you really are a worry wart. *Runt/Flounder: I am not. Category:Vinnytovar Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs